Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) having a wavelength of 200 to 350 nm have been applied to various fields, e.g., sterilization, water purification, various medical fields, decomposition of pollutants, bio engineering, etc. As products using a deep ultraviolet (DUV) LED have evolved, much effort is required to improve the light extraction efficiency (LEE) of the DUV LED.